Arsenal (HT)
Transformation Devices Express Morpher Build Morpher Multi-Use Devices HT MiniZords The HT Minizords are small versions of the HT Rangers' TrainZords that are inserted into the HT Rangers' weapons as well as the Express Morpher and the Build Morpher. Prism Ticket The Prism Ticket are special cellular-like devices that all of the HT Rangers have, functioning as their belt buckles and communicators. It also allows them to board onto the Zords, for which it would be impossible to enter without. Also, they can be used like credit cards to access Wagon's concession cart or to purchase items anywhere they journey to. However, also like a credit card, the funds are not without a catch: they have to repay the money they had spent on non-returnable items (like food) by performing chores on the train. Wagon has a personal Prism Ticket in the same shade of purple her body has, which she uses to snap pictures of herself. RainbowPass.jpg|Prism Ticket Sidearms HT Blaster The HT Blaster is the standard sidearm of the core HT Rangers. It can change from Shooting to Slicing Modes by turning the weapon near the grip. The Blaster will announce the name of the Mode it is switching into. By flipping the top of the HT Blaster in Shooting Mode or the bottom of the blade in Slicing Mode, MiniZords can be placed inside the weapon to boost the effects of the attacks. ToQ Blaster.png|HT Blaster Individual Weapons and Team Weapon HT Cannon The HT Cannon is the combination of the core HT Ranger's personal weapons. It is used by the HT Rangers to finish off any monsters the HT Rangers face, mainly Moonbow monsters. The team signature attack with the HT Cannon is the Prism Shoot, whose attack is powered by the Energy MiniZord and its effect reflected in the shooter's imagination. Toqger1.jpg|HT Cannon HT Sword The HT Sword is the personal weapon accessed through the Red MiniZord (defaultly used by HT 1), resembling a stretch of railroad track. It can summon trail of railroad track for various purposes, from bind foes with, allowing easy dispatchment, to a defensive whip to act like pseudo-shield to smash all projectiles in front of the wielder. It can even launch other HT Rangers forward for high-speed attacks. Rail Slasher.png|HT Sword HT Shooter The HT Shooter is the personal weapon accessed through the Blue MiniZord (defaultly used by HT 2), taking the form of a railway station. The targeting sights-like emblem on the weapon can be fired to paralyze foes, allowing one with overflashy combat moves to safely fire without retaliation. Home Trigger.png|HT Shooter HT Hammer The HT Hammer is the personal weapon accessed through the Yellow MiniZord (defaultly used by HT 3), with the head of the hammer resembling a signal light. When the blue light on the Hammer is lit, it is charging up energy, and when it flashes to red, it releases all of the stored energy. Shingo Hammer.png|HT Hammer HT Axe The HT Axe is the personal weapon accessed through the Green MiniZord (defaultly used by HT 4), with the head of the axe resembling a cut-in-half tunnel. It is also remarkably heavy. Tunnel Ax.png|HT Axe HT Claw The HT Claw is the personal weapon accessed through the Pink MiniZord (defaultly used by HT 5), a bi-claw resembling part of a bridge. With some Imagination power, it can be enlarged, and any Bunnies that get into the HT Claw by then would be the size of an ant. Tekkyou Claw.png|HT Claw HT Baton The HT Baton is the personal weapon (defaultly used by HT 6), which is stylized after a light guide stick. It is powered by the Drill MiniZord. Yudo.jpg|HT Baton Express Cannon The Express Cannon is a cannon themed after a railway turntable, summoned when a HT Ranger is in Ultimate form. Once the Ultimate MiniZord is inserted into the Cannon, five more MiniZord can be placed on the branching railway-like chambers. Once done, the HT Ranger holding the Express Cannon pumps the weapon 6 times then locks the MiniZord into firing position for the Ultimate HT Crash attack. During its first usage, with no other MiniZord besides the Ultimate MiniZord inserted into the Cannon, the finishing attack was announced as the Ultimate Crash Attack, which fired a Imagination construct of the Ultimate MiniZord. Daikaiten Cannon.jpg|Express Cannon Category:Arsenal Category:Power Rangers HT Category:Weapons